


Let's Make A Deal

by VictoriaMasson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blackmail, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Peter and Derek are brothers, Pining, Steter - Freeform, Stilinski Twins, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMasson/pseuds/VictoriaMasson
Summary: Stuart Stilinski is simply an opportunist. His identical twin brother has been dating Beacon Hill's notorious bad-boy Derek Hale under the nose of their father, the sheriff, since their sophomore year of high school. Stuart has used this as blackmail for the last two years. However, after meeting Derek's hot older brother Peter, Stuart wants to strike a different kind of bargain with Stiles.If Stiles hooks them up, Stuart will call it even - and they can help each other hide their relationships from their father mutually. No blackmail needed.They make a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale had been a ‘person of interest’ in their small town ever since Stuart could remember. Being the son of the Sheriff meant being in the know of all the local troublemakers. Derek was, in short, one of the station’s frequent visitors.

Stuart did kind of feel for the guy though. His parents had been killed in a house fire when he was younger. Derek and his brother, Peter, were forced under the guardianship of their older sister, Laura.

Laura wasn’t around much, and even with how much Derek and Peter plagued the town – no one had the heart to make Laura aware of both her younger sibling’s behavioral issues.

However, in the Stilinski household, they were _more_ than aware of the epidemic. In fact, every time Derek was brought in to the station for defacing public property or fighting in the park, their father would tell them _all about it_.

“Saw your schoolmate again today. I know the kid had it rough, but honestly, that’s no excuse. I’m gonna talk to Laura.”

His father never did.

Derek was two years older than Stiles and Stuart but it was a small town, and so they’d more or less grown up in the same schools as him all their lives. They were perfectly cognizant of their father’s opinion of Derek, but somehow that did nothing to hinder Stiles’ infatuation with him.

~~~

It was the first day of freshman year, and Stiles and Stuart had been walking in the halls, maps in hand, bickering about where Building 100 was. To be fair, Stiles had always been a bit of a spaz… and a klutz.

When they rounded a corner, Stiles ran head first into a broad chest. At first, Stuart had thought it a teacher, the man far too tall and far too muscular to be a high schooler. He could feel the second-hand embarrassment as his twin brother scrambled to find his footing.

Stuart soon recognized the man as none other than one Derek Hale. Derek was sporting strikingly thick stubble and a physique that unquestionably took hours and hours of upkeep. In other words, the summer had been kind to Beacon Hill’s most wanted.

Derek had reached down to grab ahold of Stiles’ elbow to steady him. Stiles had thanked him in a rush and flushed a deep red. Stuart noticed the way Derek’s eyes lingered on his brother before he walked away – of course he didn’t say anything at the time.

When they were left alone, Stiles turned to his brother in a flurry of relentless motion.

“How can one man be so attractive? For fucks sake, I almost died just now in his presence. How did he manage to get _better looking_? My god. I mean… He’s –”

“Completely off-limits?” Stuart had supplied for his brother. Stiles shot him an incredulous look.

“Pfft, buzzkill.” Stiles shoved at Stuart and they continued down the hall.

~~~

And so continued the biggest and most annoying crush of all time. Stiles was entirely besotted and Stuart had to sit through monologues and poetic sonnets about the ‘perfection’ that was ‘Derek Hale’s everything’.

Stuart loved his brother, so he could totally deal with a little bit of pining. He also could be a good sport: no way did he want to be the one to tell his father that Stiles was basically _in love_ with the walking nuisance that was Derek Hale.

So he just played along. He’d accepted to let Stiles yearn for as long as it took for him to get over it. The problem was that he didn’t.

~~~

Sophomore year, Stuart was skipping gym. He was usually a good student, but something about rock-climbing day rubbed him the wrong way. It was possibly due to his lack of coordination, or maybe it was just his lack of upper body strength.

Either way, he’d waited in the restrooms until the bell rang and he could be sure the halls were clear. He was making his way to the exit that led to the student parking lot when he’d heard a clatter coming from the custodian closet nearby.

Stuart could not explain what in the world possessed him to investigate. After all, he was only twenty or so feet from freedom. But the sound had been loud and continuous. Stuart felt himself walking towards the closet and had his hand on the door handle before he could think better of it.

What he saw next was a sight that he’d prayed to never be forced to see again.

It was his brother, legs wrapped around _Derek Hale’s_ hips, while being held up quite impressively against the closet wall. Derek’s face was pressed fervently into Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ hands were lost in Derek’s dark and tussled hair.

The light from the hallway illuminated Stiles’ pale face, and his brother squinted his eyes against the intrusion. Stuart couldn’t tell if the red on Stiles’ cheeks was due to the inevitable flushing of his skin or from stubble burn – and he did not want to find out.

Derek glanced over to Stuart slowly, his expression put-upon about being interrupted, as if they weren't doing this on campus in the middle of a school day. When he made eye contact with him, Derek seemed slightly taken aback, as though he’d only just remembered that Stiles had an identical twin brother.

Stiles patted at Derek’s chest a few times before Derek placed him gently back on the ground. Once Stiles was on his feet, he smoothed out his clothing and rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Hey bro…” Stiles started before trailing off in a panic, “You know Derek.” He chuckled awkwardly, and Derek rolled his eyes at him, even as he lifted a hand to hold the back of Stiles’ neck tenderly. “Please don’t tell dad.”

~~~

So that was how it happened that Stuart basically controlled his brother’s life. In fact, Stuart hadn’t done a single chore in years. He would’ve felt worse for using Stiles’ relationship as blackmail, but Stiles was the one who chose _Derek Hale_ as a partner. So honestly, he was asking for it.

Things got worse when Derek graduated, them no longer being able to sneak away into gross custodial closets and all. Luckily, Derek attended the same local college that Peter, his older brother, was going to, so Stiles didn’t have to worry about losing his boyfriend.

However, what had once been the simple task of ‘keep your mouth shut, Stuart’ became ‘help me cover all my tracks while I sneak out to do the dirty with my college boyfriend, Stuart’.

And making sure their dad didn’t find out quickly became a full-time job – a job that Derek and Stiles _did not_ make easy.

~~~

The first idiotic stunt they’d pulled happened right at the beginning of Stiles and Stuart’s junior year. Derek’s first day of college was happening a week later and so he’d offered to drive Stiles (and Stuart as a tag-along) to school in the morning.

Derek had had the sense to wait until the Sheriff took off to the station to pull up into the driveway. Stuart watched as Stiles hopped down the front steps like an over-excited child. As if he’d not seen Derek literally the night before.

“Babe!” Stiles had shouted and jumped into Derek’s arms. Derek had left the car running and was holding open the passenger side door for his boyfriend. It never ceased to amaze Stuart how someone so _bad_ could be so _cheesy_.

Stuart was sure that all the lovey-dovey behavior would taint Derek’s reputation, which is why Stuart was also sure that if he ever told anyone he would probably be murdered.

Stiles had wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hoisted himself up to lay a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek then grabbed Stiles’ cheeks in his large hands and deepened the kiss. Stuart stood awkwardly off to the side, waiting for the disgusting display to be over.

When neither seemed eager to quit, Stuart coughed pointedly. They pulled away from each other and looked at him with matching blank expressions, like both of their minds had short-circuited.

“Hey, Stuart.” Derek offered casually, before pulling at Stiles’ waist for one more kiss.

It was then that Stuart noticed his dad coming back up the drive.

“Fuck, guys – Sheriff!” Stuart pointed in the direction of the car and Derek flew into the driver’s seat faster than should’ve been humanly possible. He managed to make it out of the driveway before their father pulled back in.

“Did I see a black car just pull out of here?” Their dad asked when he got out of the car.

“Yeah, it’s Scott’s mom’s new car. She was just saying hey.” Stiles thought the lie up quick. Their dad leveled him with a dubious expression. He never believed a word Stiles said.

“Yeah it was, Dad. She told us to say hi to you too.” The Sheriff seemed convinced enough, “What are you doing back?”

“Forgot my wallet. Have a good first day back, alright boys? And you…” he pointed to Stiles, his face stern, “Behave.”

“You got it, daddio.” Stiles gestured finger guns at their dad, who just smiled and shook his head in response.

When he was out of earshot, Stiles leaned into Stuart. “Well that was fucking close, huh?” He whispered nervously in Stuart’s ear.

~~~

The second idiotic stunt they pulled happened during the following winter break. Stiles loved Christmas; it was his all time favorite holiday. Every year, Stiles would hole up in his room and watch the corniest Hallmark holiday movies and drink entire boxes of hot chocolate.

One day, while their dad was working the night shift, Stuart was making himself dinner downstairs when he heard hushed voices coming from above. Stuart knew Stiles was doing his holiday movie thing, so he wasn’t going to interrupt, but soon a loud crash shocked Stuart out of his concentration.

He ran upstairs and opened Stiles’ door to make sure he was alright.

He was fine.

He was also helping Derek Hale in through the second story window and one of them had managed to break the desk lamp during the entry.

“Stiles, dad could be back any time.” Stuart huffed, irritation no doubt clear on his face.

“Stu, come on… it turns out Derek’s favorite holiday move is also Freeform’s original TV movie _Holidaze_!” Derek looked at Stiles in utter confusion, his eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down in a grimace. “Isn’t it Der?” Stiles elbowed Derek hard in the stomach and Derek seemed to catch on.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, _Holidates_ is my favorite. Yup.” Stuart put on his best bitch face before he turned and stomped out of the room.

It wasn’t an hour later when their dad arrived back home. Stuart had resigned himself to _not _helping. No way was he going to get Stiles out of this one. Screw him.

That was until he saw Derek sneaking out the back way, totally visible in the open living room window. Derek stepped on a branch and his dad was turning his head to the sound.

“DAD!” Stuart had yelled on instinct, his dad jumped in his seat on the couch, placing a hand on his chest.

“Yes Stuart?” His dad eyed him suspiciously.

“Just… wondering if you’d like some pumpkin bread… picked it up today. _Super_ yummy.” Stuart held out the plate of bread he’d just grabbed for himself. His heart sank when his dad actually took it.

“Yeah. Thanks.” His dad hummed around the first bite.

“Enjoy.” Stuart mumbled as he made his way upstairs. “It’s the last of it so…” Stuart grumped all the way to Stiles’ room. His brother was due for an earful.

~~~

Derek and Stiles’ horrible attempts at being stealthy only got worse and worse as time went on. Yet they knew they could always rely on Stuart to pick up the pieces and _lie_ to cover their tracks.

Stuart almost thought it’d be worth it just to do his own chores again. He almost told Stiles so during their senior year. It wasn’t even the second week of classes, and already Stuart had had to lie for Stiles on six different occasions.

They’d celebrated their 18th birthdays a few weeks before in August, and Stuart felt it was about time Stiles came clean.

“Stiles, _you’re 18 now_. You can make your own decisions, just fucking tell dad you’re dating Hale. Who cares at this point?” Stuart pleaded with him; he was sat at the edge of Stiles’ bed while Stiles attempted to sleep off his latest night out with Derek.

Stiles grumbled incoherently. Stuart smacked his leg to wake him up further.

“This isn’t a matter of being 18 or not idiot. He fucking hates Derek; you really think me being 18 will make a difference? No way.”

“Well I’m done lying for you man.” Stuart tried to get up, but Stiles grabbed a hold of his wrist to stop him.

“No way.” Stiles repeated, “I’ve done all your laundry for the last _two years_, you don’t just get to back out now.” Stuart ripped his wrist out of his brother’s grasp.

“Well you could make it a little easier, you know? Most of the time it’s like you both want to get caught!” Stuart left it at that; he was a bit at a loss for anything else to say.

They were in a pickle. Stuart didn’t feel like he was getting anything out of the arrangement anymore. Derek and Stiles made the job so difficult that Stuart was starting to resent his own twin.

But as if God was listening and paying attention, the solution came to him one cool, fall night:

Stiles had told Stuart he would only be at Derek’s until 8:00, which left plenty of wiggle room before his dad was due back at 11:00.

It was 9:45, and Stuart was beginning to feel restless. _Fucking dumbass liar._ Stuart kept thinking to himself as the minutes rolled by.

By 10:30, Stuart knew he was running out of time to get Stiles back to the house before their dad would be home. He’d tried calling for hours, but wasn’t hearing anything back.

He decided to hate his brother forever as he grabbed the car keys and made his way to the jeep. If he got in trouble for being out with the car when he really was just picking up his irresponsible brother… he was going to be _pissed_.

Unfortunately, he knew exactly where to find the infamous Hale house. Stuart didn’t think there was anyone in the small town that couldn’t place it. As he drove up the long driveway, he began to second-guess himself.

What if Laura didn’t know about Stiles? What if she was home for once? What is Stuart was about to break their cover?

So he parked a ways away, and took the rest of the journey to the house on foot. Woods surrounded the Hale house, and the entire estate was completely shrouded in darkness as a result.

Though Stuart was the more coordinated of the two, he still found himself tripping in the dim lighting. He heard the unmistakable sounds of making out coming from somewhere to the left of the house, amongst the trees.

Stuart took a deep breath to prepare for the trauma he was bound to experience having to enter the scene. He didn’t want to catch his brother mid-act, but they were running out of time.

He ran towards the sound, and promptly tripped on a tree root when he made it there. His eyes widened in horror when he realized the piercing blue eyes staring down at him did _not_ belong to Stiles or Derek, but to Derek’s _holy god, extremely good-looking_ older brother Peter.

And Peter wasn’t alone. Leaned up against a tree, beneath Peter’s brawny body, was a beautiful woman - curled blonde hair and somehow (despite having obviously just been kissing) still perfectly red-tinted lips.

Peter seemed shocked to see him and Stuart could understand why – he must’ve looked like a peeping Tom.

“Uh… Stiles? Can I help you?” Peter’s tone was edging on unfriendly, and Stuart was panicking. Peter thought Derek’s boyfriend was peeping on him – thought _Stiles_ was peeping on him. As angry as he was at his brother, he couldn’t sully his name like that!

“No!” Stuart yelped and struggled to get to his feet. Peter surprisingly abandoned his date to help him up. “I mean… I’m not Stiles.” Stuart winced at his words, _yeah, that sounded convincing_, he sneered to himself internally. “I’m Stuart, Stiles’ twin. He… well he was meant to be back home by now and our dad could be home any minute. I heard… well I heard you guys and thought it might be them.” Stuart was talking a million miles a minute.

Peter’s cold expression fell from his face, and he laughed good-naturedly, clapping a hand on Stuart’s shoulder. Stuart could see the woman was not as amused.

“No problem my friend, the way the two of them are most of the time, I don’t blame you for making assumptions.” Peter winked at him, and he felt his entire face warm. Stuart was thankful that the night was dark and that it was improbable that Peter could tell just how flushed he really was.

“Thanks, I’ll just…” Stuart pointed back towards the house. “Is your sister home?”

Peter shook his head, still grinning when he responded, “No, let yourself in. Derek’s room is up the stairs, second door to the right. Though…” Peter leaned into Stuart’s personal space and his lips grazed Stuart’s ear when he spoke back up, “I’d knock if I were you.”

Stuart stopped breathing, the proximity a little too intense. He stumbled his way to the front door, the sounds of Peter’s chuckling following him all the way there.

When he found Derek’s room, he knocked on the door sharply. Stiles opened it up, thankfully fully clothed – though Stuart could see Derek was lying shirtless on the bed. Stiles gawked at his brother and tripped as he went to grab his phone left forgotten on the bedside table.

“FUCK! Babe, I told you to set an alarm for 7:30, what’s wrong with you?” Stiles was packing up his backpack frenetically. When he was done he swatted at Derek’s face. “Hey, stupid!” Derek caught Stiles’ hand roughly and gave his fingers a little bite.

“Got a little distracted.” Stuart wanted to barf at the mischievous glint in Derek’s eyes. He jingled the keys to remind them that time was of the essence here.

Stiles bent over to give Derek a quick kiss goodbye and had to dodge as Derek went to grab a hold of him.

“No! Bad Derek! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles ran out of the bedroom, grabbing Stuart as he went. “I’m so sorry bro, seriously. All my fault. Well actually Derek’s fault but seriously, I owe you one dude.”

Stiles continued his praise all the way to the jeep. Luckily, they didn’t run into Peter again, though Stuart couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy at the thought that Peter and that woman had found someplace _more private_ to continue their night.

On the drive home, the urge to ask about Peter became unbearable.

“So… Derek’s brother.” He started; Stiles gave him a funny look.

“Uh, yeah? What about him?”

“You’ve met him?” Stuart tried again.

“I mean, yeah, a handful of times I guess. He’s not around much.” Stiles sounded bored with the conversation, but Stuart wasn’t letting him off that easily.

“How much older is he? He looks like he’s in his late twenties. Not that Derek doesn’t also look super old for his age.” Stiles pushed playfully at his brother’s shoulder.

“Hey, rude! No, he’s only 22. He’s a senior at UBH. Why?”

“No reason, does his… girlfriend also go there?” Stiles’ wild laughter made Stuart jump in his seat. “What?”

“Sorry! Just the idea of Peter actually being in a relationship with someone.” Stiles laughed again, “No, no. He brings around some floozies sometimes but I’ve got no idea where he picks them up from. Sometimes they try it on with Derek too – and you can imagine how well that goes over.”

“So he’s straight?” Stiles’ laughter came to dead stop and he turned on his brother sharply.

“Stuart… tell me you’re not _interested_ in Peter.” Stiles was gaping at him, and for some reason it was setting him on edge.

“First of all, you’ve got no room to talk. You’ve been dating Mr. Beacon Hills bad boy for the last two fucking years so you’re so not allowed to get on _my_ case.” Stuart spat.

“Stu, he’s gross. He looks like he’s thirty; he’s a total slut! And you want to talk bad boy? Peter wrote the fucking book dude. Derek’s nothing compared to him. He just never got caught!” Stiles was listing off the reasons on his fingers vehemently.

“Listen, I’ve been covering your ass for years. I’m getting sick of it, and you’re nowhere near being ready to tell dad about Derek. So let’s strike a bargain.” Stuart was entertained by his brother’s apprehensive and expectant face. They pulled in the driveway, their father’s car nowhere in sight. They’d totally gotten away with it. “You hook me up with Peter, and we’ll both take these romances to our graves. I’ll scratch your back, and you’ll scratch mine. No chores, no laundry. That’ll be the end of the blackmail.”

Stuart could tell Stiles was considering it. It was fair and surely Stiles could see that it was advantageous for the both of them – definitely a win-win solution in Stuart’s book.

Stiles gave a little smirk to Stuart before extending his hand out.

“You’ve got yourself a deal…” Stiles snickered, “but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Stuart grabbed Stiles’ hand with surety.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles could do this. He was a smart and capable human being. All he had to do was take this step-by-step.

During the middle of his boring chemistry class, Stiles began to brainstorm a way to hook his brother up with _Peter Hale_. Stiles still couldn’t _believe_ Stuart was interested. He tried to think about Derek’s older brother that way...

Sure, he was handsome, strong and burly, just like Derek. But he lacked Derek’s tenderness and charm. Although, Peter had a charm of his own, Stiles supposed, and obviously enough people fell for it (if his numerous sluts were anything to go by).

Regardless, he concocted a plan…

~ Step One: Figure out if Peter is into guys. ~

It was dark out, a new moon. Stiles’ dad was working the late shift, and so Stiles had asked Derek to take him out to a movie.

They’d noticed Laura’s car in the driveway when they’d made it back to Derek’s, and so elected to park further into the woods to make out for a while. They were 30 minutes in and steaming up the back seat windows when Derek had tried to remove Stiles’ shirt.

“Wait, babe…” Derek paused immediately and pulled back from peppering kisses all over Stiles’ face. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles but said nothing. “Thought we could… uh… talk?” Stiles tried.

Derek huffed a laugh and removed Stiles’ shirt in a quick motion. He was mouthing at Stiles’ shoulder when Stiles spoke up again.

“Der…” Derek squeezed at Stiles’ ass harder and the action made it very difficult for Stiles to keep on track. “Listen.” His voice was weak, no real power behind it.

“_Stiles_.” Derek moaned as he raised his hips, chasing the friction of their jeaned groins rubbing against one another.

Stiles had to remove himself from Derek’s lap and put firm hands on his chest to get Derek to pay attention. Derek stopped and looked adorably heartbroken to have been interrupted. He sat back on the seat and crossed his arms.

“Fine. What’s up?” He sulked.

“So… your brother…” Stiles began, and instantaneously regretted it. Derek looked like he’d been slapped.

“What?” Derek questioned and Stiles was trying to figure out if he was more confused or angry at the random mention of Peter.

“Is he… you know, does he like..? Well obviously he likes girls, that’s a dumb question but uh…” Derek’s eyes were narrowing dangerously.

“Stiles.” Derek leaned forward, his hands found Stiles’ bare waist and he grabbed at him possessively. “Are you trying to ask me if my brother likes men?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly as Derek hit the nail on the head. It took a moment for Stiles to notice the frightening expression on Derek’s face.

“Why?” Derek spat, his hands tightening on Stiles’ waist and his eyes flipping through stages of concern, anger, and confusion.

“Cause he’s, you know…” Stiles was fighting for a suitable explanation, he couldn’t very well tell Derek about the bargain.

“No. No Stiles, I don’t know.” Derek sounded indignant and Stiles realized with a start that Derek was truly upset. Derek removed his hands from Stiles’ waist and turned away from him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, but Derek shrugged him off. “Babe..?”

“Stiles, I’m only going to ask this once alright? And I want you to be honest with me.” Derek leveled him with a grave look.

“Okay?”

“Are you into my brother?” Derek’s frustration grew as Stiles laughed out loud in his face. “It’s not funny.” Derek grumbled.

“God no babe. Just… no.” Stiles managed between laughs. Derek seemed to deflate and it was then that Stiles realized, much too late, what Derek had been thinking. “Oh no, you thought I was asking because _I_..? No.”

Derek crossed his arms against his chest again and let out a grunt at Stiles’ words.

“Aww, you’re cute when you’re jealous.” Stiles draped himself over Derek once more and was nibbling at his earlobe for less than two seconds before he was presumably forgiven.

Derek grabbed ahold of Stiles’ face and forced him to meet his eyes.

“You’re all mine.” Derek purred and Stiles melted into him.

“No arguments here.” Stiles mumbled as Derek went to work leaving marks on his neck.

The conversation more or less died after that…

And when Stiles hadn’t really gotten the answer he needed, he decided he could kill two birds with one stone. Step one and two could happen simultaneously, he didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before!

~ Step Two: Find out if Peter finds Stuart attractive. ~

Stiles had planned this one out meticulously. He found out which weekend Laura was traveling to New York on business. He made sure to inform his dad and brother that he would be sleeping over at Scott’s that same weekend.

Once he got Derek behind the idea of him staying over (not that it was difficult feat), he packed an overnight bag – making sure to bring along the tightest and shortest briefs he owned.

On Saturday morning, he woke up earlier than Derek. He looked at his phone on the nightstand and the time was just before 6:30. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s beauty. Somehow, Derek even looked pretty sleeping, which should be impossible.

Derek had an arm and a leg wrapped protectively around Stiles’ body. Stiles had to slither out of Derek’s grasp and he missed the warmth and hard line of muscle almost immediately.

But he was a man on a mission. He knew Peter went for a run at dawn every morning, he could hear rustling downstairs and was sure Peter was making himself his ‘after-run’ breakfast.

He was wearing the tight briefs and he looked at himself in the mirror at several angles to make sure they were as flattering as he remembered. He ran a few fingers through his hair to combat the bedhead and shed Derek’s over-sized shirt that he’d been wearing as a pajama shirt.

He wasn’t muscular like Derek, but he was lean and toned. _As good as it’s gonna get_. He thought to himself idly before heading downstairs.

He’d been right; he could see Peter stirring something on the stovetop when he made it to the kitchen. He felt naked and overexposed, but reminded himself that it was all part of the plan.

He headed straight for the fridge and was bending over more obscenely than was actually necessary. He couldn’t see Peter’s face but heard the scrapping sound of the wooden spatula against the pan halt to a stop.

“Stiles.” Peter regarded coolly. Stiles grabbed a water bottle and stood back upright.

Peter was raking his eyes up and down Stiles’ body.

“Peter.” Stiles greeted back, opening up the bottle of water and tilting it to his lips.

Stiles licked his lips slowly after he finished taking a sip, and Peter tracked the movement. _Oh yeah. Definitely into guys._

“Does Derek know you’re parading around here, offering a free show to whoever’s around?” Peter grinned naughtily, his eyes playful.

Stiles gave him an affronted look.

“Derek doesn’t own me. Besides, I was just getting a water.” Stiles shook the bottle for emphasis.

“Hmm. Still, I’d prefer if you’d wear clothes if you’re walking around the house, Stiles. I’m sure Derek would too.” Peter turned his attention back to his food.

“Oh, why’s that?” Stiles could hear the teasing edge to his words; he was daring Peter to do something. He needed to know for sure.

Peter _knew_ he was being dared. Stiles could tell. Peter crowded his personal space a moment later. His face inches from Stiles’ own. Peter took another good look at Stiles’ body from up close before finally meeting his eyes.

“I have impulse control issues, Stiles.” Peter grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck and Stiles’ breath hitched at the contact. Peter moved closer and his lips parted. Stiles was freaking the fuck out. “_Don’t_ flirt with me. You’re dating my brother.” Peter let go of his neck and pushed him lightly out of the way.

Stiles retreated back upstairs a little unsteadily.

Three things were for certain:

One – that Peter was most definitely into men.

Two – that Peter thought Stiles (and due to the identical twin-ness, Stuart) was attractive.

And three – that Stiles maybe… sort of… kinda… understood his brother’s interest now.

But when he made it back to the room and saw Derek’s sleeping form, he remembered that he already had everything he needed.

~

“So, how’s it going?” Stiles knew what Stuart was _really_ asking.

They were eating lunch in the courtyard alone, since Scott was out sick. Stiles had just taken a huge bite of his sandwich and was in the middle of answering a text from Derek when Stuart spoke up.

“Yeah... good. Really good!” Stiles was nodding and chewing obnoxiously at the same time.

Stuart gave him a death glare.

“Stiles, it’s been weeks.” Stuart sighed heavily and Stiles rubbed guiltily at the back of his neck.

“I’ve got a plan, I promise. You gotta give me time.” Stiles pleaded. Stuart didn’t seem convinced but let it go.

Stuart’s urgent prompting is what led Stiles to pursue the next step in his genius plan.

~ Step Three: Get Stuart and Peter together in the same place. ~

It seemed a pretty important step in getting them to fall madly in love. After all, how can their romance blossom if they’ve never properly met?

He skipped down the front steps of the school and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the black Camaro waiting for him across the street. Stuart had driven them to school in the jeep, but Derek still insisted on picking Stiles up at the end of the day.

He opened the passenger door eagerly. Derek was typing away at his phone, but jerked minutely when Stiles fell into the seat. Derek hadn’t been expecting him so soon; he liked to open Stiles’ doors for him anytime he got the chance. It was dead romantic.

Derek threw his phone in the cup holder in order to grab at Stiles impatiently. Stiles groaned into the kiss and allowed himself to be consumed by Derek. Derek broke the kiss and rubbed a thumb gingerly over Stiles’ cheek.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Derek whispered. Stiles flushed and placed a kiss on Derek’s nose in thanks.

When they hit the road, Stiles thought it was probably the best time to try his luck. Derek was obviously in a good mood.

“So, I was thinking.” Stiles began, “There’s that fair in town and I think –”

“You wanna go?” Derek interrupted. He had a smile on his face and he reached over to link their hands together.

“Yeah, that’d be fun right?” Derek was nodding and rubbing little circles into Stiles’ hand _and_ humming along to the song playing on the radio. It was unquestionably the right day to attempt this. “I was also thinking that we could maybe invite Stuart to come… and Peter.” Derek’s humming came to a dead stop and he looked over at Stiles incredulously.

“Why on earth would we do that?” Derek snickered but it was lacking any actual amusement.

“I don’t know. It’s just, well, Laura doesn’t know about us, neither does my dad. But Stu and Peter know and it might be nice to do some… family bonding together. At the fair… this weekend.” Stiles shrugged and made sure to put on a convincing pout for Derek’s sake.

Derek exhaled loudly and Stiles could tell that he felt conflicted.

“We don’t have to –”

“No, if it’s what you really want… We can do that, I guess.” Stiles leaned over to place a grateful kiss on Derek’s cheek. Derek grabbed him by the chin and shook his head gently. “So needy.” Derek teased.

“Oh shh.” Stiles swatted at him.

“Fine, so it’s a plan. I’ll talk to Peter tonight, but I’m telling him no dates. I can’t put up with another one of his bimbos for a whole night.” Derek shuddered.

“Works for me.” Stiles chirped, though he couldn’t admit just _how_ perfect that was for his purposes.

_Oh yeah, it’s all coming together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this is all fluff and I hate/love it. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry I seem to be unable to write a quick fic! lol This will now be 4 chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy anyway,
> 
> \- Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes:
> 
> 1) Apologies for any inaccuracies with palm reading/fortunetelling. It's not exactly my area of expertise!
> 
> 2) Only one chapter left! The last will be told from Peter's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Victoria

“Der!” He heard the enchanting sound of his overexcited boyfriend. Derek had been very annoyed when Stiles had insisted on meeting at the fair instead of driving together in Derek’s Camaro. He understood, though, since the Sheriff actually had the night off for once and that would’ve make it a little difficult to pick Stiles and Stuart up from their house.

Derek caught Stiles as he jumped wildly into his arms. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck making Stiles yelp in surprise, as if he hadn’t literally just thrown himself at Derek in the first place. Derek heard a pointed cough and looked up to see Stuart standing awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

“Where’s Peter?” Stuart asked and Derek raised his eyebrows. _Why would Stuart care?_ He would’ve thought Stuart was being as dragged into this weird family bonding time as Derek was.

“He’s buying the tickets.” Derek pointed his thumb behind him near the ticket sales tents. Stiles rubbed his nose on Derek’s affectionately.

“So sweet, what gentlemen.” Derek huffed exasperatingly but slipped a possessive arm around Stiles’ shoulders all the same. Peter came sauntering back at that moment, giving Derek his usual bitchy smirk before handing them all their tickets.

“Hello boys.” Peter greeted, ogling at the both of them – it pissed Derek off.

Derek noticed an extra ticket in Peter’s hand at the same time that it looked as if Peter was searching for someone in the approaching crowds.

“Who’s that for?” Derek asked; Stiles and Stuart honing in on the extra ticket as well – both of their faces falling for some inexplicable reason.

“My date.” Peter looked at him like he was dumb and Derek groaned outwardly.

“Peter, come on, I said no dates.” Peter held a finger up in defiance.

“No. You said no bimbos.” Just as Derek was going to interrupt and inform Peter that all his dates were, in fact, bimbos, Peter waved to someone behind them all. “Ah – Hey! And as you can see,” Peter continued in a whisper, “Not a bimbo.”

Derek watched as Peter met the man halfway, pulling him into a filthy kiss – that was not entirely appropriate for a family fair. Derek hoped to God that’s not what Stiles and him looked like.

Derek couldn’t exactly argue though, that’s what he got for using an insulting term instead of just telling Peter no dates at all. He knew his brother was bisexual, but he didn’t usually bring his male dates around Derek.

Probably had something to do with jealousy – Peter knew that Derek would never touch his flirtatious girlfriends with a ten-foot pole. And while Derek knew he’d never touch one of his brother’s boyfriends either, he supposed Peter didn’t want to take the risk.

Derek could feel the tension and looked down at his boyfriend in concern. Stiles was gnawing at his bottom lip and his eyes were flicking back and forth between Stuart and the spectacle that Peter and his date were making.

“You alright? Sorry about Peter – he’s an idiot.” Derek rubbed circles on Stiles’ back. Stiles’ head snapped back to Derek and he painted on a fake smile.

“What? Uh… yeah. No. Yes. I’m great.” Stiles stumbled over his words. Derek was going to press further but Peter chose that moment to join the group.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Derek looked to Peter’s date, who greeted them all with a tight smile. The man was objectively handsome – his hair a dusty blonde and his eyes an even brighter blue than his brother’s.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Peter?” Derek rolled his eyes at Peter abysmal manners.

“Ah, this is Chris. Chris, this is my unbearable brother, Derek and his over-excitable boyfriend, Stiles. And this is Stiles’ twin brother-_uhh_.” Peter cocked his head at Stuart, and Derek could see Stiles flinch in response.

“Stuart.” Derek supplied, confused why Stuart was looking wide-eyed and embarrassed when it was Peter who had forgotten _his_ name, not the other way around. “Alright, let’s go.”

Peter and Chris led the group to the entrance, Stuart following behind them at a leisurely pace, far enough back to give them privacy. Derek was about to head off last when Stiles put his hands up to hold them back.

“_Derek_.” Stiles whined and looked frantically behind him while he whispered, as if someone might suddenly be listening in. “Peter was _not_ supposed to have a date tonight.” Derek narrowed his eyes.

“I told him not to bring anyone, sorry that he found a loophole. What’s it matter?” Derek let out a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Der, this ruins _everything_.” Stiles began chewing on his fingernails – his eyes heavy with distress. Derek, himself, felt confusion and just a little bit of jealousy eat at his mind.

“How, Stiles? They’ll just go off to do their own thing. We’ll _bond_ another night.” Stiles just looked at him like he was stupid, frustration clear as day on his face. Stiles threw his hands in the air, causing them to separate.

“Fuck, whatever! Screw it.” Stiles looked like he’d made some kind of decision up in his mind, and Derek held his breath for whatever that meant was going to come out of Stiles’ mouth next: “I’m trying to fucking hook Peter and Stuart up.”

Derek had _not_ expected _that_.

“Huh?” Derek replied dumbly. Stiles rubbed a hand down his face.

“Stu asked me to hook him up with Peter. He said it was the only thing that would make him keep covering for us with dad.”

“So Stuart is… blackmailing you… to get hooked up with… my brother?” Derek felt a headache coming on. Stiles just nodded animatedly.

“Yeah. Yeah, pretty much.”

“Huh.” Derek muttered again, he looked up to see the three of them waiting in line, Stuart stood a couple feet away and looked towards the two of them imploringly, begging them with his eyes to join so he wouldn’t be a third wheel. “Shit.”

~~~

The rest of the night had been incredibly weird. Stiles was visibly irritated and stressed and Stuart was just – dejected. The worst of it was that Peter seemed intent on sticking around with them, instead of just taking off with Chris elsewhere like he usually would.

They approached a fortuneteller tent and Stuart’s mood picked up slightly at the sight of it.

“Oooo, let’s do it.” Stuart looked to Stiles expectantly, and Stiles backed away with his hands up.

“No way bro. That kind of stuff gives me the heebie jeebies.” Derek pinched at Stiles’ cheek, which made Stiles swat at him, and giggle adorably.

“Derek?” Stuart asked, clearly not wanting to go alone.

“Sorry, Stu – not really my cup of tea either.” Derek shrugged. At that moment, Peter and Chris caught up. Peter made a noise of interest just as Chris scoffed obnoxiously.

“Oh, I love these things.” Peter began pulling Chris into the tent. Chris snatched his hand back and made an indignant noise.

“Ugh, they’re bullshit Peter, let’s go on a ride.” Peter rolled his eyes at his date.

“Fine, go on a ride then. I’ll just do it alone.” Peter turned on his heel.

“Actually! Stuart was about to go in too, we’re not really into that kind of thing either.” Stiles stated in a rush, beaming at his brother who was glaring back, even as he turned a bright red.

“Perfect.” Peter purred before grabbing Stuart’s hand and entering the tent. Derek looked to see Chris staring at the two of them furiously. He stomped forward disappearing into the tent as well.

Derek didn’t really feel comfortable with the thought of a man of Chris’ stature being confrontational with Stiles’ twin brother.

“We should go too.” Stiles sighed, reading Derek’s mind. They followed along.

Chris had been too late, and Stuart and Peter were already sat in front of the fortuneteller’s long, decorative table. Chris was standing off to the side, his arms crossed and foot tapping in displeasure.

It seemed as though Stuart and Peter were paying him no mind, which of course only seemed to piss Chris off more.

Stiles and Derek found a place to stand off to the side as well. Derek could see Peter smiling good-naturedly at Stuart as the woman grabbed at his palm.

“You’re concerned about something.” The woman spoke in a soothing voice, her hands looked soft to the touch as she slid a finger down Stuart’s hand. “Something didn’t turn out how you thought it would, maybe?” Derek could see Stuart was blushing and the fortuneteller could see it too. She side-eyed Peter before focusing back on Stuart. “Ah but look here. The love line is healthy though, the healthiest I’ve ever seen, in fact.”

Stuart let out a disbelieving cackle at that. It made the woman quirk an eyebrow before turning on Peter.

“And what about you handsome? What is it that _you_ want to know?” She was giving Peter a little bit of attitude, which made Derek smirk. He loved it when strangers could immediately sense that Peter was an asshole.

“Anything you’re willing to tell me love.” Peter winked and the woman raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Derek face palmed at his brother’s gall.

“Hmm,” The woman started, her eyes assessing. “Well you’re handsome, to be sure, a troublemaker, but smart. You’ve suffered a great loss.” Derek swallowed roughly at the mention of his parent’s death, and he felt Stiles squeeze at his side comfortingly. “You’re closed off, and it’s only going to make you unhappier the longer you remain that way.” The woman finished.

Peter let out a bellowing laugh, the words not affecting him in the slightest, “Thought you were a fortuneteller, not a psychoanalyst.”

“Potato, patahto.” The woman challenged, before turning back to Stuart. “As for you, it’ll all work out in the end. I promise. The one you love is much closer than you think.” Stuart let out a nervous chuckle, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

“Closer than you think, huh? You got something to tell me Stu?” Peter teased him, pulling Stuart’s head up with one finger hooked under his chin.

Derek immediately looked up to Chris, who was standing there with his mouth agape, looking absolutely, fuming mad.

Derek looked to the couple again, only to see Peter inching his way closer to Stuart’s face, and Stuart completely frozen in place – his eyes wide in shock.

“Peter!?” Chris yelped and Peter jumped backward, away from Stuart, looking slightly dazed. _Huh._ Derek had never seen Peter look like that. Usually he was all cool words and smooth indifference.

Peter stood up suddenly, placing a ten-dollar bill in the jar on the table before yanking Chris by the belt loops out of the tent.

“We going on a ride or what?” Peter gruffed.

Derek met Stiles’ eyes and he looked surprised as well. They turned to Stuart, still frozen in place, with sympathetic looks.

“Come on Stu.” Stiles prompted, and they left the tent.

Derek _really_ needed this night to be over.


End file.
